


Sail

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: James and Richard are the same person, James is Richard, Multiple Personalities, Other, Richard is James, Sail, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: A video tribute to James Moriarty/Richard Brook. I wanted to convey that they are one in the same. Moriarty is a product of Richard brook and vice versa. In the end it is Richard not James who has to suffer all the crimes James has commited. Richard has no idea at first that his other persona is a criminal.





	

[Sail : James Moriarty](https://vimeo.com/185179746) from [Alexa Raven](https://vimeo.com/user57347268) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 


End file.
